List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus/M
---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ---- =Media= Anime * anime - .hack (anime, books, media) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Sailor Moon - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - InuYasha - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Hajime Kanzaka - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Gundam - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Animepedia - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - CardCaptor Sakura - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Narutopedia - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - ドラえもんの - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Yu-Gi-Oh - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Alice Soft - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - OnePiece - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * anime - Mega Man (anime, cartoon and game) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Instruments * Bagpipes * Guitar * Pipe Organs * Squeezebox aka Accordian - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Literature General * We-think (discusses rise of mass collaborative creativity) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Fan Fiction * Fanon * SeedtextART * Poetry * Writers (ru) * Writers * Words * Comics * Documentation * New Media * Media Arts * Media Center * Vanished Library * Science Fiction * Literary Criticism * Literature * Basilicus - fictional character creation under GFDL for others to use in novels, games, etc. - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Specifics Specific Authors, Companies and Works * White Wolf Publishing Company - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Dragaera (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Visionary Universe (about this comic series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * DragonLance (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Peter F. Hamilton (UK Science Fiction Book Writer) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Asimov * Dostoevsky * Dinotopia * P.G. Wodehouse * Shakespeare * Dr. Seuss * Sherlock Holmes * Stephen King * Foundation * Peanuts (about this comic series) * Calvin and Hobbes (about this comic series) * Voynich manuscript * Marvel * DC Universe * Left Behind (about this book series) * DC Animated Universe * Garfield (about this comic series) * Real Life Comics (about this comic series) * Da Vinci Code (about this book series) * Image Comics * Marx Brothers * Comedy (Wikicomedy) * Humorpedia (humourous facts) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Pickle (webcomic) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Giant Metal Warrior (about robots or "mechas" in comics and games) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Villains - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * LEPedia (about the Artemis Fowl books) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Phantom (about this comic character) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Bob and George (about this comic series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Orson Scott Card (about this book author) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Freedom Buyer (liberate creative works) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Xanth (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Red vs Blue (about this comic science fiction series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Great Green Room (information about children's books) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * G.I. Joe (Joepedia) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Redwall (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * DMFA (webcomic) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The King in Yellow (fictional-ish play) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Wheel of Time wiki (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Honorverse (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * His Dark Materials (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Dorothy Dunnett (about this book author) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Sword of Truth (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Dragon Ball (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Terran Trade Authority (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Harry Turtledove (about this book author) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Warriors (about this book series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Homestar Runner Wooky (a parody comic) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Dark709 (about this comic series) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Trials of Humanity (fan fiction) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Star Trek BBS * Stargate Wars * Firefly * Star Trek Expanded Universe * Star Trek Klingon Encyclopedia * Star Wars Sith Lords * Star Wars Battlefront * Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Trek (non canon) * Star Wars Merchandise Wiki * Star Wars * Star Wars (pl.) * Star Wars 1 MUSH * Star Wars Dominion * Star Wars Exodus * Star Wars Galaxies * Star Wars Games * Star Wars Hutt Movies General * Bollywood * Horror Films * Film Guide * Film News * Film Studies * Fargo Filmmaking * View Askew Movie Production Company - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * David Lynch Films - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Specific Movies * media - Before Sunrise, Before Sunset about those two movies - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Blade Runner * Lethal Weapon * Transformers * Superman * Blair Witch * Matrix Films * Ghostbusters * Harry Potter * Back to the Future * Babylon Project * Alien vs. Predator * Planet of the Apes * Pirates of the Caribbean * Zero Wing Movie * X-Files * X-Men * War of the Worlds * Spider-Man * Lord of the Rings * James Bond * Godzilla * Indiana Jones * Judge Dredd * Jurassic Park * Kim Possible * King Kong * Lion King * Resident Evil * Lemony Snicket * Silent Hill * Sin City * Saw Films * Tron Universe * Oz Wiki * Dune Music General * Samplitude (music equipment) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Open Audio (audio tour creation) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * radio - Jim Rome Show (sports talk show) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * radio - Coast to Coast with Art Bell (often talks about paranormal) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Music Blog * radio - XM Radio * Audio Engineering * Audio Recording * Marching Bands * Folk Song Index * American Federation of Musicians * Music * Musicality * Music Science * Jazz * Metal * Pop Music * Underground Music in Santa Cruz - Santa Cruz Underground Music * Rock Music * Rock Music (gl) * Punk * Limerick Band Archive * DJ * Electrónica * Electronic Music * Discworld * Hardcore Wiki - Hardcore is a type of UK music (like heavy metal?) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Goregrind - Goregrind, Grindcore, Death Metal, and Black Metal styles of music - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * LiveSpotting - information about live performances - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Specific Groups * R.E.M. * Queen * Eagles' Fans * Monster M*A*S*H * Weird Al * Pet Shop Boys * Miles Davis * Elvis * Dave Matthews Band * Megadeth * Michael Jackson * 50 Cent * A-ha * The Clash * The Beatles * Black Eyed Peas * Billy Joel * Bob Dylan * The Cure * Nine Inch Nails * Radiohead * Korn * Coldplay(en.) * Pink Floyd * The Rolling Stones * U2 * Bob Marley * Madonna * Mariah Carey * Marilyn Manson * System of a Down (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Charles Munch, former conductor of the Boston Symphony Orchestra - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * West Berlin Band Einstürzende Neubauten - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Virtual Band Gorillaz - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Beck (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Yes (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * DEVO (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Rammstein (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Polyphonic Spree (group) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Television and Video General * Tovid - video disc authoring tools - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * media - Uncut - wikia devoted to deleted scenes in movies and television - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Webtoons * Real Life Soap * Soap Operas * Cartoons * Reality TV * MTV * TV * TV Channels * YouTube * DVD * DVD-lab * Video Art * Videoclips * Videojocs * Videojuego * Video Onderwijs Specific Television Series * cartoon - Neurotically Yours - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Bill (UK) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Dark Shadows - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Bionic Woman - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Six Million Dollar Man - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * NCIS - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * America's Next Top Model (ANTM) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Unit - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * The Wire (HBO) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus; note: ***b* * One Life to Live (soap opera) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Studio 60 - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * ShortCutters - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * ThunderCats - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Have I Got News For You (UK) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * South Park * Smallville * Saturday Night Live * Seinfeld * Scrubs * Simpsons * Ren and Stimpy * Arrested Development * The L Word * Survivor * Lost * Looney Tunes * Stargate * Prison Break * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Boy Meets World * Lucille Ball * Degrassi * Golden Girls * EastEnders * Conan * Conan O'Brien * CSI * Baywatch * Muppet * Stephen Colbert * Power Rangers * Friends * Full House * Nickelodeon * Law and Order * Land Before Time * Mystery Science Theatre 3000 (MST3K) * Battlestar Galactica * American Idol * Highlander * In Living Color * Mission Impossible * Sci-fi on TV * Scooby Doo * The Office * That '70s Show * The Greatest American Hero * Doctor Who - TARDIS Index File * Grey's Anatomy * Knight Rider * 24 * Adult Swim * Alias * Animorphs (and books) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Austin Powers * Avatar (cartoon) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Beavis and Butt-Head * Buffy * Charmed * Codename: Kids Next Door (cartoon network) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Desperate Housewives (pl.) * Family Guy * Farscape * Futurama * Hogan's Heroes * The O.C. * Thomas the Tank Engine * WestWing * Wonder Woman Theatre * Bangalore Film Society * Fargo-Moorhead Theatre * Indian Theatre * Telegu Cinema Photos * Spanking Art * Wikigallery * World Art Gallery * Desktop wallpaper * virtual reality - Habbo Hotel - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * virtual society - Bolt - a place for young teens and older adults alike to join together with their common interests - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * virtual reality - Conworld - constructed worlds - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * virtual reality - Novus X (game?) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * photographs - Paris Plaques - photos of plaques around Paris (some are non-English) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * books - Sharpe about this series of books * movie - Special FX - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * music - Nirvana (band) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * television - Numb3ers - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * media - Global Lives 24 hour video tape of 10 people from around world * books - Concordances and Characters - science fiction and fantasy literature - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * television Citizens Required - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * media - Easter Eggs - hidden features on DVDs, computer operating systems, etc. * books - Inheritance about this series of books * television - House * books - Hitchhikers - Douglas Adams * television - Heroes - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * television Most Haunted - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Fiction (Novelas) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus ** Filmes Imaginários - ImagiCine. This is a free encyclopedia for imaginary cinema, movies, actors, directors, writers, technicians, musicians and everything related with film that exists only in your mind * anime - Digimon * music Industrial - about this type of music - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * comic - Hypertime - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * television series - Gargoyles - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * television - Bounty Hunter's Guild - Shinigan Down - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * books - Battle Royale based on this books and movied - Reviewed by Zephyrinus ---- ---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ----